Un tour de garde comme beaucoup d'autres
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Kiko commence son tour de garde très pensif...


Titre : Un tour de garde comme beaucoup d'autres

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : kiko et... Est-il besoin de le dire ? C'est évident !

Résumé : Kiko commence son tour de garde très pensif...

**Kiko qui, dans la version anglaise se prénomme Pipit^^**

**Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre unique :

Comme chaque nuit, Kiko allait faire son tour de garde. Celui-ci commençait autour de l'école de chevalerie pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle d'escrime avant de terminer enfin par descendre au village.

Kiko avait l'habitude de faire ce parcours qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il le faisait depuis plus d'un an désormais. Mais il savait ce soir qu'il ne ferait pas le parcours entièrement.

La nuit était souvent calme à Célestbourg, personne ne traînait dehors.

Tout le mode était bien dans sa chambre, dans sa maison. Il était quasiment le seul à sortir ainsi.

Les exceptions étaient très très rares, il n'y avait que les gardes qui surveillaient les abords de la ville pour éviter que quelqu'un tombe de l'île.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne à s'aventurer dehors la nuit... Il était d'ailleurs présent en ville depuis aujourd'hui.

Kiko frissonna à cause des pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit en pensant à cette personne.

Alors qu'il passait devant la salle d'escrime, il se mit à se poser plusieurs questions qui le firent à nouveau frisonner. Kiko se demandait si au final, il n'était trop influencé par ses pensées.

Voir même influençable.

Il descendit l'escalier gagnant ensuite un petit chemin qui contourné l'île centrale de Célestbourg. Même en plein jour, ce chemin était très rarement emprunté.

Il arriva juste à l'endroit le plus isolé du chemin quand il sentit une main derrière lui venir attraper son torse pour le bloquer alors que des lèvres aussitôt se posèrent sur son cou.

Il rougit instantanément sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il pivota sur lui même pour faire face à son agresseur câlin.

" Tu sais qu'on en doit pas... Elles pourraient l'apprendre... "

La personne face à lui eu un petit sourire et le plaqua contre le rebord du chemin.

" Personne ne sort la nuit alors qui pourrait savoir... "

La main de l'autre vint caresser son torse en souriant alors que ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement de celle de Kiko.

" Mais Grida et Zelda... " Murmura doucement Kiko de plus en plus rouge mais dont le corps refusait de s'opposer déjà au premières caresses de l'autre homme.

Un sourire apparut sur l'homme face à Kiko qui lui répondit en lui susurrant à l'oreille.

" Oublie-les, là, il s'agit d'une affaire d'homme... "

Et sans attendre de réponse, il passa sa main dans le dos du jeune homme au costume jaune et l'embrassa avec envie.

En même temps qu'il continuait le baiser, les mains du jeune homme descendirent sur les fesses de Kiko.

Arrachant ainsi au jeune homme concerné un soupir gêné.

" Ah... Link... "

Link eu un petit sourire et accentua ses caresses sur la partie concernée en mordillant le cou de son camarade.

" Tu vois que tu en as envie autant que moi... "

Kiko rougit à nouveau car il savait pertinemment que Link avait raison. Ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier soir, ni à leurs premières nuits...

Il savait que Link présent dans la ville en ce moment, il avait de grandes chances qu'il se passe quelque chose cette nuit.

Kiko se cambra contre la paroi alors que les mains de Link se glissait lentement dans le pantalon de son partenaire.

Kiko toujours savait comme Link qu'à faire ça ici et à ce moment -là, il ne risquait jamais d'être découvert mais cela ne l'empêchait de se sentir mal à l'aise et gêné.

Link capture à nouveau les lèvres de son amant de la nuit avec envie. Baiser auquel Kiko répondit plus volontiers.

Les mains du garçon brun commencèrent elle aussi à s'aventurer sur le corps de l'autre.

Link eu un petit sourire en voyant Kiko céder à ses caresses et commencer à faire de même. Les mains du brun commencèrent à caresser le torse et les pectoraux de son amant du soir.

Elles s'aventurèrent ensuite sous le tissu vert de la tunique pour caresser la peau douce des muscles du blond.

Link frissonna à son tour laissant Kiko le dévêtir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit torse nu. Kiko se pencha en avant, le plaisir et l'excitation éloignant sa première gêne passagère pour mordiller avec douceur le cou de son amant.

Link lui commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Kiko pour toucher encore mieux le fessier de son partenaire. Il lui ôta le reste de ses vêtements rapidement caressant avec envie l'ensemble de son corps pour l'exciter et le réchauffer. Même s'il ne faisait pas vraiment froid, les nuits estivales étant particulièrement chaudes à Célestbourg.

Link fit glisser une de ses mains sur le sexe semi dressé de son partenaire pour le caresser. Kiko serra les poings excités alors que son compagnon nocturne l'embrassait avec ferveur à nouveau.

Kiko n'aimait pas se retrouver nu alors que son partenaire avait encore quelques vêtements. Il y remédia rapidement et acheva de le déshabiller en un temps record.

Link sourit devant l'empressement de son partenaire.

" Dis-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui était gêné, il y a moins de deux minutes... "

Kiko eu à nouveau une petite rougeur sur le visage.

" Tais-toi idiot... "

Attirant le blond jusque à lui, Kiko l'embrassa langoureusement en caressant à son tour le sexe de son partenaire ce qui le fit aussi gémir.

Link plaquant à nouveau son camarade chevalier s'agenouilla devant lui et pris son sexe entre les mains avec un sourire. Kiko se mordilla la lèvre alors que Link commençait à lécher le bout de son sexe.

Les gémissements vinrent ensuite lorsque Link s'aventura plus loin et commença à faire des va et vient avec sa bouche toute en baladant sa langue sur le sexe de son amant.

Link se sentait enivré à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient ça ensemble dans ses circonstances-là. Il s'appliquait d'autant plus pour satisfaire son partenaire. Surtout que Link adorait entendre les gémissements de Kiko que celui-ci ne savait pas retenir.

D'ailleurs, très rapidement Kiko se mordilla la main pour étouffer ses propres petits cris de plaisir ce à quoi Link mit un terme en attrapant sa main pour pouvoir faire profiter ses oreilles de ses petits soupirs angéliques.

Kiko se sentit gêné de laisser échapper ainsi son contentement aux caresses appliquées de son amant. Il cherchait à profiter pleinement de ce moment malgré tout alors que Link commençait à faire des gorges profondes au brun.

Lorsqu'il sentit que son amant était bien excité, Link se releva venant se frotter contre l'autre. Il se déhanchait de tel sorte que le sexe de Kiko vienne se frotter contre ses fesses.

Sentant la virilité de son partenaire secret, Link se mit à son tour à pousser des petits soupirs satisfaits.

Kiko vint poser ses mains sur les hanches du héros avec tendresse se penchant à son oreille.

" Plus je fais ça avec toi moins j'arrive à m'en passer... "

Link sourit ravi d'entendre ces quelques mots qu'il savait sincère.

" Je suis comme toi... j'oublie tout le reste quand on se laisse aller tous les deux... Je me sens si bien avec toi... "

Kiko resserra son étreinte sur les hanches du héros nu et mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

" Si l'on pouvait avouer cela au grand jour cela simplifierait tellement les choses... Notamment vis à vis de Grida et de Zelda... Qu'elles ne se fassent pas de faux espoir... "

Link soupira d'impatience :

" Ne me parle pas d'elles et profitons de l'instant... "

en même temps qu'il prononçait cette phrase, il s'empala de lui même d'un geste ample sur le sexe de Kiko ce qui lui arracha un long soupire de bien-être.

Son partenaire se cambra, tenant toujours le corps de son amant. Il mordilla à nouveau son cou. Même s'il se sentait obnubilé et excité comme jamais en se retrouvant ainsi dans le corps du héros de la légende, il voulait lui laisser malgré tout le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion.

Rapidement, Link bougea de lui-même les hanches, signe que Kiko pouvait commencer à bouger son bassin.

Kiko imposa un rythme tout à bord très doux continuant de caresser le corps de son partenaire avec envie. Link était à son tour celui dont les gémissements envahissaient la nuit silencieuse.

Passionné, Kiko accéléra rapidement le mouvements de ses hanches pour provoquer encore plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Le héros blond se pencha en arrière et captura les lèvres du brun alors qu'il continuait de lui faire l'amour.

Les gémissements du blond s'étouffèrent dans les lèvres sucrées de Kiko.

L'excitation et la passion atteignaient leur paroxysme. Le rythme donné par Kiko à son amant de la nuit devenait de plus en plus soutenu ce qui valait à Link de laisser entendre presque des cris de plaisir.

A cet instant, les deux hommes étaient loin de tous ce qui pouvaient encombrer leur monde le reste du temps. Ils étaient heureux et biens. Il étaient passionnés. Ils étaient en train de vivre un moment inoubliable.

Dans un dernier coup de reins passionné, Kiko se libéra dans le corps de son amant qui lui aussi sous l'excitation se libéra sur le sol dans un cri de plaisir puissant.

Les deux amants restèrent un moment ainsi dans leurs tenues d'Adam pour s'embrasser.

Link regarda Kiko dans les yeux avec douceur avant de murmurer :

" Je crois que.. Je "

Kiko le regarda intrigué par ces petits mots.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Link rougit, il se pencha et murmura les mots qu'il voulait dire à Kiko au creux de son oreille.

Cela attira à nouveau une poussée de rouge sur les joues du brun.

" C'est vrai tu... "

Link acquiesça. Kiko eu un sourire.

" Moi aussi, je crois que je ressens la même chose... "

Ils échangèrent alors un long baiser passionné qui dura un moment.

Ils finirent ensuite par se rhabiller tous les deux pour finir le tour de garde ensemble... Comme des amoureux...

END

Ma première fic sur Link ou plutôt la saga Zelda. Ce one-shot m'est venu d'une envie soudaine après avoir vu par hasard un joli dessin yaoi (assez osé) entre ces deux-là. Je me demande si un jour, je ne ferai pas une suite avec la révélation de leur relation, les réactions des autres, la construction d'une vraie relation de couple avec aussi le fait que leur couple tienne ou pas face aux réactions des autres. Faudra que j'y pense.

Si ça vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review SVP, ça fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mes petites histoires...

YBL


End file.
